Savage Minds
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for 'Into Darkness! Don't read if you don't want to spoil it! Basically, Sherlock is the character that Benedict Cumberbatch plays in the film (not going to say who as that's a spoiler for the film) Rating because there's nothing really bad in it but little kids wouldn't understand some of the themes. Rating increased for safety due to language in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Savage Minds**_

_I've already warned you in the synopsis but I'll put another one here: __**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 'STAR TREK: INTO DARKNESS', DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT ANY PERT OF IT REVEALED TO YOU!**__ Now that's over with I can get on with the story. By the way, if you haven't seen 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' I'd definitely recommend it, if nothing else then it's great for the ever brilliant (and gorgeous) Benedict Cumberbatch._

_So I'm currently writing a request-fic for Pretty Princess and I'll post that just as soon as I've finished the first chapter (it's taking a while I'm afraid) but for now, here's a little something to show I'm still around. We lost the internet on the 2__nd__ of May and had to wait until the 15__th__ to get it back (I almost went stir-crazy without it!)._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

"_He's a psychopath, psychopaths get bored. And one day just showing up won't be enough for him. One day we'll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there!"_

Sherlock was well aware of what Sally had said to John about him. With his skills it was easy to hide nearby and listen to the female Police officer's words while remaining undetected. And he knew that they should have bothered him, but they didn't. She had no clue as to what he was truly capable of, no clue as to just how easy it would be for him to snap her neck or crush her skull; and he had endless fun imagining doing that to both her and Anderson. True, he would never do so, he was undercover after all, but it was still fun to imagine doing so. John wasn't bothered by her words either, but Sherlock knew that he was like him, genetically enhanced to be superior. The only major difference between them was that John was an earlier model and didn't have the enhanced intellect that Sherlock did.

They'd discussed it at great length over Chinese food after their first case together. John had the superior strength that the scientists behind their existence had been aiming for which is why he'd been enlisted as a soldier, he'd also been trained as a doctor in the hopes that it would temper his savage instincts but that had failed miserably. He had been so savage when fighting that it had been decided to wound him in action and invalid him home. He was informed that if he refused to comply then he would be killed; while notoriously hard to kill, the 'Genetically Enhanced Beings' as the scientists had named them could be killed with several well-placed bullets or one that coated in Warfarin which would inhibit the blood clotting process and an agent which would inhibit cell regeneration, an added feature which the scientists had added.

Of course, John had taken the option of being invalided home. Like all normal humans, they had the self-preservation instinct. Sherlock had not had that sort of experience, although the scientists had continued to experiment on him. His cocaine addiction had not been his choice, they'd wanted to discover the effect it would have on his system. Luckily they'd gotten bored with that experiment. It took him a while to get 'clean' but when he did, he was able to guilt the scientists into leaving him alone. Mycroft had long since manipulated himself out of their control and into a position of government. This hadn't stopped him trying to interfere with Sherlock's life though, something which had caused the younger Holmes to resent his brother. Part of the problem was that Mycroft had been the first experiment with superior intelligence, which had nullified his strength. This made him believe that he had more intelligence than Sherlock who was the final 'experiment', where they'd actually managed to combine the superior strength and intelligence. Something about John pulled Sherlock to him, not in a romantic sense but in a brotherly sort of way; John was far more like a brother to him than Mycroft was.

When Moriarty tried to kill Sherlock, John knew that he wasn't really dead, their kind was far too tough for that. But he pretended that his best friend had died, he knew that Moriarty was having him watched and if the snipers had any indication that his friend was still alive they were to shoot and kill him. He wasn't sure if they knew just how to do so but felt that it was better to not tempt fate. It wasn't long after Sherlock's return that ordinary people were told about their existence, about the genetic experiments that the scientists had conducted back in the 50's. Despite the public outcry at the fact that these experiments had occurred, there was general concern at the potential danger from these 'experiments'. The discussion of what to do with them carried on at great length for many years. Finally, in 2031, it was decided that, while they could not bring themselves to kill them because of how they were brought into the world, they could not be allowed to stay on Earth.

The international Space programme had grown in leaps and bounds, rockets and shuttles were a thing of the past, and Space Ships were finally being developed. Various members of the 'Experimental Society' (as they were now being called) were selected to help design the Space Ships, including one that they would be exiled into space on. Because people felt bad at the idea of banishing them from their home planet, the Ship which would take all the 'Experimentals' was far more advanced and had more luxuries than the others. When it was finished, they were brought to their new home and loaded on board. Much to Mycroft's chagrin, Sherlock was elected to be captain. Part of their banishment was that they had to revert back to the names that the scientists had given them. Mycroft had hated his name which was why he changed it as soon as he could.

"Kade is too similar to your name." He'd said to his younger brother at the time. Even John had different name: Arren. For years they thrived, but finally they grew tired of waiting for the world to accept them. Important leaders of Earth contacted them periodically but they were never told that they were allowed back, as they hoped would happen one day. One of the younger members of their little pseudo-family suggested the idea of cryogenically freezing themselves in the hopes that when they woke, they would be accepted back on Earth. Making sure that they were out of range of Earth communication, they set the ship into sleep mode and entered Cryotubes.

It was many years later that the ship was found by a Starfleet captain, Captain Marcus. It took a little investigation, but he eventually discovered that this was the missing 'Experimental' ship which hadn't been heard from in over a hundred and seventy-five years. Seeing an opportunity to raise his own status, he selected one of the Cryotubes and secretly started the sequence to wake the inhabitant up. Upon opening his eyes, they young-looking man inside wondered if the time had finally come for his family to return home. As soon as he saw Marcus, however, he knew that that time had not come. People were still as willing to use them as they had been when he had lived in London as Sherlock Holmes but they feared to let them live their lives.

"What is your name?" Marcus asked imperiously as he languished on a hospital bed in the Medical Bay. He looked at the Starfleet captain before replying.

"My name is Khan."

He spent years, imprisoned in a secure location, forced to build weapons and defence systems for Starfleet under the name John Harrison in exchange for the safety of his crew, his family. When Marcus was promoted to Admiral, he started to send his daughter to work with Khan as he didn't fully trust him. Carol Marcus was a pleasant enough girl but she was too much of a daddy's girl for Khan to get along with her. The only project that she didn't work with him on was his last one, the Photon Torpedoes. He saw an opportunity to save his family by sneaking their Cryotubes into the Torpedoes. But he was caught as he hid the last ones and he had to escape alone, without his family.

His plan to rescue them seemed doomed to fail, until he met James Kirk. While the young captain seemed to be trying to use him, Khan was also using Kirk and for one brief moment, he thought that it had worked. But then the Torpedoes had blown up, his anger, pain and rage had almost consumed him. That was why his fight with Spock was so vicious on his end, he knew that he half-Vulcan was responsible for the explosion. Of course, he lost, mainly because Spock was showing his own savage tendencies (something which Khan had doubted that he had before that moment). The only reason that his life was spared was to use him again, this time his blood to save Kirk's life. He knew that they were going to put him back in his Cryotube, but he wished that they'd kill him already, until he heard them talking while he was barely conscious.

"_We should put him with the others, and give a general warning to everyone that they should never be woken up. If Khan by himself caused this much trouble, how bad would it be if his family was involved too?"_ Lt. Uhura had reasoned. With the revelation that his family was safe, as Kirk had promised, Khan willingly let them put him into his Cryotube, not giving any indication when he regained full consciousness. They could continue to wait for the time when they would be accepted. And they would wait, no matter how long it took…


	2. Chapter 2: Savage Dreams

_**Savage Minds**_

_So this is the second part of the Savage Minds story, I was originally going to do them as a series of oneshots but as so many people have started following the story I'm just going to post it there as it'll be easier. I know it's short but the content can't really be made longer._

_MiyamotoUsagiFan asked me to 'wake up the Baker street boys' as they worded it. Don't worry, that will happen at some point but not in this chapter I'm afraid. One idea I'm toying with at the moment is having a young woman waking Khan up and helping him escape with his family because she's fallen in love with him. Another idea is that Carol Marcus wakes him up because she feels bad about how they've been treated (I'm currently liking that one a lot as I can draw parallels to Danny Boyle's Frankenstein which Benedict Cumberbatch starred in with Johnny Lee Miller). I'd appreciate it if you could tell me your opinion on those two ideas in a review or PM._

_Thanks to: MiyamotoUsagiFan, Jossi-kun, Impassive Moon, NotAMoron, sapphire110, HoneyandChai, Hannahfltx, Molchie Storages, Foxmac, Roses and Angels, Mrs. Kitsune, Bookworm275, .Whovian, CrimeShowWatcher13, FlyingLovegood123, RinzlerlsTron123, DGM otaku, IceQueenForLife, MorbidApocalypse, LynnSFair, The Magnetic Witch, and Sunfire7845._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Savage Dreams**_

As he slept in his Cryotube, he dreamed. Most people would be surprised by this, assuming that the Augments, as they were now being called, were unable to. True, his dreams weren't quite like those that 'normal' humans might have, but he still dreamed because, even though he was highly advanced he was still, in essence, a human.

Mostly his dreams revolved around the voices of the people he heard talking next to his Cryotube, envisioning the people who were checking up on him and his family. At first it was Spock and Kirk, along with a few other members of their crew but as time passed, other people started checking on them as well.

Other times, his dreams would be of people he once knew, like Lestrade, Molly and Mrs Hudson, some of the few 'normal' humans that he had actually cared about. He even occasionally dreamed about those he hadn't cared so much about like Sally, Anderson and Moriarty.

But without doubt, his favourite dreams were the ones about his hopes and aspirations for the future. He would dream of a world where he and his family were truly accepted and not reviled, where they could truly live for themselves instead of being made to fight or serve those who hated them because they were different. He preferred these dreams to any of the others that he'd had including his dreams of his cases with John (Arren he mentally corrected himself) because for a time, he could forget all the wrongs that had been done to them.

His least favourites though were the 'what-if' dreams. They were dreams he had where things were a little bit different, sometimes that they had been more readily accepted on Earth, sometimes that he had outwitted Spock (who he grudgingly respected for beating him) and saved his family; once he even dreamed that he and his family were normal, that they weren't Augments. Such dreams made him sad and wish for things that could never be or made him even more angry at their treatment than he originally was.

Recently, his dreams concerned what he would do when he finally woke up. He would look to getting his family to safety and waking them up before taking revenge on Starfleet for allowing his family to be placed in danger. They truly would feel his wrath when he was free once more.

Finally, long after he had stopped trying to keep track of the days that he spent asleep, something felt different. His body's functions started to become more active. He was waking up. As he opened his eyes, he smiled to himself. He was finally awake once more!


	3. Chapter 3: Savage Awakening

_**Savage Awakening**_

_This is the next part in the 'Savage Minds' story and is dedicated to ChatUnGwan for providing the idea behind it, which I really liked. Big thanks to RosiePosieRW for all the lovely reviews!_

_Thanks to: MommyMayI, jacquiq, CuriousDreamWeaver, inuani, Caldack, The Challenge Master, midnight-flurry, readaddict123, ThePrincessDragon, Aliinna, nibbs8, Miss Turing, child-of-paradox-and-chaos, bellatrixtaylor823, Potkessalisse101, ChetUnGwan, BlueRoseRabbit, DayaLuna, BlackroSeAmy, The Hollow Inside, AngelikDevil, shadow6539, Seshan0Enyo, babygirl2580, Fanficqueen306, kols-little-assasin, xtwilightacademyx, kmjb, RosiePosieRW, Cmdr's Monkey, Seph's Madisen Moss and Venus914_

_I know that technically this is a SciFi fic and the fact that there's a kind of Fantasy element at some point in this story might seem weird but it's part of my characterisation for Carol Marcus and will be explained when I get round to doing the next part._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

It had been three years since Khan had been defeated and he was checked on regularly by Spock and Kirk. In recent months, they'd allowed others to check him instead after proving that they would do the job properly. One of these people was Carol Marcus, while Khan had killed her father right in front of her, she understood that he had become a danger to those around him. She was also not happy when he removed her from the _Enterprise _in order to try and kill her friends. At least Khan allowed them to all be together.

"Carol!" She heard Jim Kirk shout from behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Jim." She smiled, she had to admit that the young captain had rather quickly become one of the best friends she'd ever had.

"There's an urgent meeting for all of the _Enterprise_'s crew. We need to go now." He said urgently. Whatever it was, Carol knew that it wouldn't be good.

Her instincts proved to be correct when Jim finally called the meeting together.

"Yesterday, at 10:02 am, another bomb went off in London, killing hundreds and wounding more. The culprit himself sent a message to Starfleet HQ, telling the admirals that he would continue to kill. He called himself 'Moriarty' and stated that he is 'the Napoleon of Crime'." Spock said, sending basic information on the situation to all the Officers' PADDs so they could read up on it later.

"He's completely insane, Spock and I've seen the message; he wants to set up a new crime network and was warning Starfleet not to interfere. The loony wouldn't tell us what happened to his old one, just kept saying that this time everything would work perfectly." Jim added, looking concerned before he shook himself mentally.

"Starfleet is currently tracking his position, after bombing London he left the planet in much the same way Khan did so they cannot be sure exactly where he is. Once they find out, we will be asked to stop him." Spock continued, a slight glare which was visible to only those who knew him well directed at his captain for interrupting.

"Everyone except the officers is dismissed, there's some extra instructions for them." Jim sighed finally, worry creasing his forehead.

"What're the extra instructions captain?" Lieutenant Uhura asked, looking vaguely smug. Carol found that Uhura was occasionally too preoccupied with her own sense of self, she was just a tad conceited, it was why Spock had broken up with her (not that he told her that as she would have been even more upset than she was), but Uhura also had moments where she could be very selfless.

"The admirals want all of us to try and think of a way to stop this Moriarty with as few casualties as possible. They seem to think that it's going to be borderline impossible." Jim replied calmly. They discussed potential ideas for a while but then they separated to read the provided information and think on their own or with their close friends.

As Carol read the descriptions of Moriarty's intelligence, collected from what records remained of the pre-Eugenics time, something struck her. Gathering her PADD, she rushed to the Science department, where Spock and Jim were discussing the Moriarty situation. She didn't notice them as she rushed over to the old archives and accessed them, nor did she hear the greetings that they called to her, so focused was she on her hunch. Pulling up the necessary information, she compared the words with what Moriarty's information on her PADD. The PADD dropped from her fingers and clattered onto the floor as shock coursed through her, her eyes unseeing as she dropped into a nearby seat.

"Carol? Are you ok?" Jim asked, concern written over his face.

"Augment." She whispered. Looking freaked out.

"What?" Spock asked sharply, drawing her attention.

"Moriarty is an Augment. In the 1970's, some scientists uncovered the research of the original scientists and decided to begin the experiments again. But the serum that they had used on the embryos had become unstable in the 20 years since it had been used. Most of the children died in utero or shortly after they were born, except for the last one. He'd received less of the serum than the others, which is why he survived, and gained the intelligence of an Augment but little of the strength. The instability of the serum caused him to go insane very quickly. Moriarty is that final Augment." Carol explained, still slightly in shock. There was a harsh intake of breath from both Spock and Jim before the latter started swearing violently.

"That is highly unfortunate, the last time we encountered an Augment, the captain nearly died and many crew members did die." Spock said in slight irritation.

"That's true, but that newspaper report which you included in the information about Moriarty gave me an idea. It said that he was defeated by a man named Sherlock Holmes who was a 'Consulting Detective'. Holmes was listed among those who were discovered to be Augments along with his roommate, a Doctor Watson. Why not get assistance from an Augment?" Carol reasoned, causing both Jim and Spock to look at her sharply.

"You really mean to suggest that we should ask for aid from Khan? Such an action is illogical and unwise." Spock said gravely, almost reprimanding her.

"Oh certainly! Waking Khan would be a bad idea, but what about one of the others? That Doctor Watson I mentioned, the name the scientists gave him was 'Arren', he has experience with Moriarty but his studies as a doctor might have tempered some of his savagery." Carol retorted.

"Dr Marcus, if you think…" Spock started.

"Hold on there Spock, she might have a point. We _**do**_ need some help and someone who has experience with Moriarty could really help us. If he's less savage than Khan then we should be able to negotiate with him." Jim interjected, looking thoughtful. He could see the merits of Carol's plan and it seemed like it would work.

"Have either of you thought of what an Augment might want? What if it is too great a price for the Federation to pay?" Spock asked, exasperation shining in his eyes, only visible to Jim.

"They were created as an experiment but later used to bring peace to the human race. If we can get authorisation to make them an offer to find the Augments their own planet where they can live in peace, we might just get the help we need." Carol replied. Spock was shocked enough to allow a slight trace of that shock to show on his face. Jim looked similarly surprised.

"Their own planet? Are you sure that's a good idea Carol?" Jim asked as Spock worked on putting his expressionless mask back in place.

"Why not? It could be a second chance for them, as long as they understand that the Federation would not tolerate an attack on any of its planets then they should agree to those conditions." Carol argued.

It took all three of them to persuade the admirals that making such an offer was a good idea and even then it wasn't purely due to their arguments. In the time that the admirals spent arguing with them, Moriarty struck again. The public outcry at this attack was even greater than before, especially when the media mentioned the fact that a potential solution had been suggested but that the admirals were arguing and dithering about taking such a solution. Eventually, they bowed to public pressure and authorised them to make the offer.

It took three days to wake Arren up and he was understandably confused.

"Just relax, Dr McCoy needs to finish checking you with his tricorder, just to make sure that you're fine." Carol smiled reassuringly.

"Where am I?" He asked, staying still and allowing Bones to scan him.

"You're at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco, in the year 2265. We wouldn't have disturbed you but we need your help. We're being attacked by an Augment who none of us can defeat on our own." Carol explained.

Once Bones gave Arren the all clear, Carol took him to a meeting room where Jim and Spock were waiting with Admiral Barnes to debrief him.

"The Augment we're dealing with is the man on the screen." The admiral said, pulling up the latest surveillance photo which featured Moriarty.

"Moriarty! I thought that bastard was dead!" Arren snarled angrily, his previously unobtrusive and neutral face turning completely savage.

"You know him then, we had hoped that he was simply using the name in place of his own to start a criminal empire but with your positive I.D. it raises more security concerns." Spock sighed in consternation.

"Yeah, I know him. He once strapped a bomb to my chest and threatened to blow Sherlock and me up to get his attention. He went so far as discredit Sherlock and then try to force him to kill himself. You say that he is trying to restart his crime empire, I _**might**_ be able to help you deal with him." Arren sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"The Federation has authorised us to offer to find your people a planet if it's a case of needing restitution." Jim said, looking at Spock and Admiral Barnes.

"You're misunderstanding me, it's not a case of being unwilling to help without something in return, although your offer is very kind and generous. It's a case of me questioning my own ability to deal with him. If you want to be 100% sure that he's dead, we need Sherlock's help. He's the only person I know who could properly predict Moriarty's actions." Arren replied.

"I'm afraid we don't know the name given to Sherlock after your people were exiled. Do you remember it by any chance Arren?" Carol asked, already pulling up the file containing the location of each Augment.

"Firstly miss, could you call me 'John'? It's the name my parents gave me rather than those scientists." He asked, causing Spock to raise his eyebrow.

"You wish to be called by your human name?" The Vulcan asked.

"Of course; my parents, for all their humanity, loved me. And I loved them. It's the same for Sherlock, he hates the scientists who created us, so his revenge is to deny their wishes. They called him 'Khan Noonien Singh'." John replied with a slight smile. Jim groaned when he heard Sherlock's name.

"Damn it! It _**had**_ to be Khan, it can't be someone who doesn't want to kill any of us!" He said, putting his head in his hands.

"Sherlock wants to kill you? What happened?" John sighed, looking vaguely resigned.

"My _**father**_ woke him up and used his intellect to his own ends. He helped Jim get to my _**father**_ before Khan killed him. Khan wishes to kill Spock in particular because he thinks that he killed your people." Carol explained, sneering when she referred to her father.

"So it's more than a bit not good." John remarked dryly, shaking his head. At the others curious looks he explained his statement. "It's an in-joke between Sherlock and I. I often seemed to be his moral compass. The first time it happened, he asked me if what he'd said was 'not good' to which I replied 'a bit'. Just make sure that I'm there when he wakes up and I'll stop him from hurting anyone." John said.

Yet another argument ensued with Admiral Archer trying to state the John wanted Khan woken up to kill them all. During this time, yet another attack happened causing the Federation to emphatically state that he needed to be woken up.

It was agreed that the Enterprise would begin tracing Moriarty's position and that Khan would be woken up in the Medical Bay, with John's help. Khan took less than two days to wake up, probably because he had been in the Cryotube for less time than John, but whatever the reason, his waking up caught them by surprise. It was pure luck that John was already in the Medical Bay, helping McCoy treat chemical burns victims from an experiment in the Science Department that had gone wrong.

When Khan woke up, he instantly knew where he was. Even though he'd only been in the Medical Bay on the enterprise once, he knew its appearance as if he'd spent his entire life there, an effect of his eidetic memory. He knew that there was no way that his waking would be unobserved because of his location, but he felt confident that he could easily subdue whoever was on shift at that time. Imagine his surprise, when he sat up and saw John bandaging the hand and arm of Admiral Alexander Marcus' daughter. John spared him a glance and a nod before returning to his work.

"Give me a moment, Sherlock, I need to bandage Carol's arm. Then I'm sure she'll take us to see Captain Kirk so he can debrief you on the situation." The doctor said calmly. Khan could only nod dumbly, surprised that John seemed quite content to be working for Starfleet (as his medical uniform and pin designated).

During his meeting with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock (whom he still hated), Khan was surprised that Carol Marcus joined them.

"Khan, you're probably wondering why we've woken you up. To cut a long story short, we need your help. An augment who's not a member of your family is attacking the Federation and we can't stop him alone. We've been authorised to offer to find you and your family to find your own planet, somewhere you can call home. All we ask is for your help." Kirk said, typing something into a PADD and clearly searching for something.

Khan could hardly believe it, one of his dreams could come true, and all he had to do was briefly work for Starfleet once more.

"I think I can agree with that, although, can I request that you call me 'Sherlock' rather than 'Khan' as it is my birth-name." He nodded with a slight smile. He noticed that the others looked relieved at his easy acquiescence although they still seemed vaguely uneasy and, for a moment, he wished that John hadn't had to finish his shift in the Medical Bay.

Kha…Sherlock, there's something you should know. You've dealt with the augment in question before. In fact, it's only recently that we've discovered that he's an augment." Carol said, glancing at Kirk and receiving a nod before speaking.

"Oh?" Sherlock asked, his curiosity piqued.

"He was the only survivor of a set of experiments from the 1970's. Unfortunately the serum which was applied to each embryo seemed to have degraded by that time causing the deaths of most of the augments from that set of experiments. This particular augment obviously did not die but instead became mentally instable." Spock added, knowing that Sherlock needed to see that he was being honest.

Before Sherlock could speak again, Kirk handed him the PADD that he had been fiddling with.

"When he was debriefed, Dr Watson gave us a positive identification, originally we had just thought that he was using the name to increase his own status however Dr Watson disproved that theory." Spock continued before Sherlock looked at the image the PADD held. Instantly a savage growl built up in his throat when he saw the visage of someone he truly hated.

"Moriarty!" He snarled before looking up at Kirk, Spock and Carol (and he noticed with slight shock that he couldn't bring himself to call her 'Marcus').

"Had you told me before that it is Moriarty we're dealing with, I would have agreed to help even without the offer to find a home-planet for me and my family." He added, knowing the reason they had made the offer first. They didn't want him to think they were trying to use him and John.

"Well, we're currently trying to track him but it's taking a while. That's why Dr. Watson asked if he could work in the Med Bay, to stave off his boredom; if there's anything you'd like to do then just let us know." Kirk smiled, offering his hand in friendship.

While some of the crew remembered him and were a little wary, Sherlock settled in well. Having never dealt with boredom well, he quickly requested to work in engineering with Scotty who was glad to have another brilliant mind to bounce ideas off of. Funnily enough, Sherlock found that he got along quite well with the Scotsman, who joined the few normal humans that he had ever cared about. Carol was also among them although he didn't really understand why he cared for her. While he found that he could get along with Kirk and Spock, they weren't really friends of his so he wouldn't go to the lengths to protect them that others in his life had been afforded.

It was two weeks after joining them that Sherlock finally solved the tracer problem, allowing them to track Moriarty more easily. But having Moriarty's location did nothing to cheer Kirk up.

"Delta Vega! Why the hell would he go there?" The young captain had whined.

"Do you have a problem with Delta Vega captain?" Sherlock had asked, curious despite himself.

"I had a bad experience there. I still have the scars!" Kirk replied as Spock winced slightly, not enough for most humans to notice, only those who knew him well and the augments could catch it but still, it was there.

"Jim, I must insist on accompanying you." Spock said when he found out that Kirk was planning on going with the two augments.

"Spock, it's freezing down there! Your counterpart was wrapped in a big fur coat and was still freezing cold!" Kirk pointed out to the stubborn Vulcan.

"A bit of cold weather will not hurt me. All of you will need any extra advantage you can get." Spock said causing Jim to sigh.

"Spock, it's not just a bit of cold weather, it's fucking freezing down there! Ask Scotty! He spent years there thanks to Archer!" The young captain reasoned, hoping that his friend would listen to him.

"That's as may be, Captain, but I would feel uncomfortable with allowing you and Dr. Marcus to go with Dr. Watson and Sherlock alone." Spock replied, allowing his friend to see his human side. There was nothing Jim could say to refute that so, with much muttering, he reluctantly agreed that Spock could join them.

True to Jim's prediction, it was absolutely freezing on the surface of the planetoid but they hurried towards the old abandoned Starfleet facility where the life readings were coming from. The plan was to pretend that Jim, Carol and Spock were to pretend that the Federation had sent them to discuss Starfleet's agreement to not interfere with his plans. Sherlock and John were to hide and strike when Moriarty least expected it.

Almost immediately, they realised that things wouldn't be that simple. Moriarty had, in an insane moment of genius, turned the research facility into a cloning and brainwashing facility. Using his own DNA, the insane Augment had cloned himself to create a sort of superhuman army. Moriarty separated Carol from the others and locked her in the brainwashing room with one of his clones, leaving instructions that she was to be strapped into the machine. He then turned his attention on trying to separate Jim and Spock, probably to try and brainwash the pair of them but what Moriarty hadn't counted on was their instincts which told them to run and hide. Seeing that the situation had deteriorated, John and Sherlock joined them in the cloning room, the last place Moriarty would expect them to be.

"We need to get Carol out of there! Who knows what he's doing to her!" Jim said, gasping for breath.

"I know you want to help her, but how do you propose we get past the clones?" Sherlock asked bluntly, his own mind working busily on the problem.

"I believe I might have a solution." Spock said suddenly, drawing their attention.

"Indeed? And what would that be?" Sherlock asked while John, drawing on his doctor's instincts, checked on Jim's breathing.

"This type of cloning machine uses electromagnetic pulses to maintain the clones' viability. If we were to deactivate it, the clones would cease to exist thus eliminating the majority of our opponents." The half Vulcan replied causing Sherlock to pause and think about the idea.

"Your idea has a lot of merit but Moriarty is likely to know where we are then and he'll some straight here to apprehend you. That would be the ideal time for John and I to take him down while you rescue Carol. We can then join you once we've dealt with Moriarty." Sherlock nodded finally.

"I doubt that it'll take long." John said grimly.

Like all simple plans, it was easily carried out and went off without a hitch. Sherlock and Spock were easily able to dismantle the EMP transmitter on the machine and destroy the pieces so it couldn't be used again. Like they had predicted, Moriarty rushed to the cloning suite when he realised that someone had disabled the EMP transmitter. The look on his face when John and Sherlock revealed themselves was priceless. He clearly hadn't been expecting to see them.

"Sherlock Holmes…the _**perfect**_ Experimental, and your little pet! It seems you've collected some more pets too. This could be my chance to destroy you once and for all." Moriarty snarled while Spock and Jim ran.

"Ah, but Moriarty, last time you faced just me and now, there's John too. Do you really think that an Augment like yourself can defeat _**two**_ of the original ones?" Sherlock growled before throwing himself at Moriarty.

From the moment that she had gotten separated from Spock and Jim, Carol knew that something bad was going to happen. The cloned Augment had leered at her as it subdued her and strapped her into the brainwashing machine. From then things went from bad to worse. Not three seconds after he had pressed the button to start the machine, the clone had sort of melted into a stinking pool. Carol didn't think she'd ever forget the sight of his face screaming as it melted down. With no one to stop the machine Carol knew that, if she was to keep her mind, she would have to do something fast. With no better plan or a sign that she was about to be rescued in sight, she reverted back to a favourite defence mechanism from her childhood. She retreated into a fantasy world that she created within her own mind. It was an old one and, while she hadn't visited it in years, she could still remember every detail.

She'd created it shortly after reading '_The Hobbit_' and '_The Lord of the Rings_' when she was eight, modelling it on Tolkien's Middle Earth. There, she wasn't just little Carol Marcus, only child of the desperately unhappily married Alexander and Alice Marcus (née Wallace), she was an Elvin princess.

"_Ailinel Lindethiel, nae saian luume'._" A tall elf with long dark hair and stormy grey eyes smiled.

"Aaye _Golradir, cormamin lindua ele lle. Gothrim yéva neva ar' lye boe beria lye gwaith._" Carol found the Elvish phrases came as easily to her as when she was a child.

"_Áva gorgor, ailinel, lye thel maeth sen tenna' lye tella thûl!_" Golradir said grimly.

Before too long, she was dressed in silver battle armour, her hair (which had grown in her mind until it curled down to her lower back) braided with silver and bound in a silver circlet to keep it out the way and a silver shield on her arm. At her side was a silver long sword and she sat astride a proud white horse.

Shrieks and yells alerted her to the first mental attacks from the attempted brainwashing. The creatures, which seemed to be a vague approximation of Tolkien's Orcs, were twisted and deformed versions of Moriarty himself.

"Interesting." She muttered, genuinely finding it intriguing that her mind had characterised the attacks like that. As they drew closer, she drew her sword and glanced at Golradir who was also in silver armour and similarly armed whilst riding a tall rowan horse, worry filling her as she had no clue whether they could be killed and what would happen if any of them died in battle.

"_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar._" He said, seeming to sense her anxious mood. She smiled and nodded before turning towards their enemies, it was time.

Holding her sword aloft, she signalled to her Elvin army that it was time to attack.

"_Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!_" She yelled, charging her horse into the enemy ranks, lashing out with her sword and starting the fight.

Jim and Spock had found the door firmly closed and were just getting ready to charge at it in the hopes that they could freak it down when John and Sherlock joined them looking smug.

"You dealt with him then?" Jim asked nodding a greeting at them.

"Of course, I see you haven't even gotten in the door." Sherlock said, causing John to scowl at him. "Bit not good?" He asked and John nodded.

With the added help from the Augments, they were soon through the door. Judging from the melted meaty pool, there had been a clone in there with her but they hadn't destroyed them soon enough to stop it from activating the machine. She was unconscious and stayed that way, even when they switched off the machine. I took Sherlock touching her arm and whispering something to her for her to open her eyes.

"Carol? Are you alright?" Jim asked, approaching her cautiously, unsure if the attempted brainwashing had worked to any degree.

"I'm fine, Jim. Moriarty didn't take into account just how stubborn I am." She replied with a smile.

After they'd beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_, Carol stopped Sherlock as he turned to return to his quarters.

"Thank you, Sherlock." She smiled, kissing him on his cheek. He looked slightly startled and a bit confused.

"It's for how you woke me up, I really needed to hear that." She smiled before turning and walking in the opposite direction, towards her quarters.

As Sherlock watched her leave, he pondered his past. '_Life is going to be much better._' He thought with a slight smile and he thought of how he and his family were safe at last and of how Carol was instrumental in that.

_**Translations:**_

_Ailinel Lindethiel, nae saian luume' : __**Princess Lindethiel (Carol), it has been too long.**_

Aaye _Golradir, cormamin lindua ele lle. __Gothrim yéva neva ar' lye boe beria lye gwaith. : __**Hail Golradir, my heart sings to see thee. Enemies will be near and we need to protect our people.**_

_Áva gorgor, ailinel, lye thel maeth sen tenna' lye tella thûl! : __**Do not fear, princess, we will fight them until our last breath!**_

_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar. : __**I will follow you to death and beyond.**_

_Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir! : __**Death to the foes of the Elves!**_


End file.
